2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chronograph time piece, particularly to a chronograph time piece for measuring xe2x80x9chourxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cminutexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csecondxe2x80x9d and displaying respective results of measurement by a chronograph hour hand, a chronograph minute hand and a chronograph second hand.
Further, the invention relates to a lever apparatus for a time piece, particularly to a lever apparatus suitable for executing start/stop operation and reset operation of a chronograph time piece.
2. Background Information
In reference to FIG. 32, according to a conventional chronograph time piece, a barrel complete 110 rotates a front wheel train 312. A mainspring (not illustrated) is arranged in the barrel complete 110 and constitutes a power source of the chronograph time piece. A barrel pinion 912 is attached to the barrel complete 110 via a barrel complete slip mechanism 910. An hour counter intermediate wheel 914 is integrated to rotate by rotation of the barrel pinion 912. An hour counting gear 916 is integrated to rotate by rotation of the hour counter intermediate wheel 914. An hour counting wheel stem 920 is attached to the hour counting gear 916 via an hour counting slip mechanism 918 and by a chronograph hour hand 128 attached to the hour counting wheel stem 920, there is displayed a result of measurement of an elapse time period of xe2x80x9chourxe2x80x9d such as an elapse of 1 hour.
A second counting train wheel 316 is integrated to rotate by rotation of the front train wheel 312. A second counting wheel stem 934 is connected to the second counting train wheel 316 via a second counting slip mechanism 932. By a chronograph second hand 118 attached to the second counting wheel stem 934, there is displayed a result of measurement of an elapse time period of xe2x80x9csecondxe2x80x9d such as an elapse of 1 second.
A minute counting wheel train 940 is integrated to rotate by rotation of the second counting wheel train 316. A minute counting wheel stem 944 is connected to the minute counting wheel train 940 via a minute counting slip mechanism 942. By a chronograph minute hand 124 attached to the minute counting stem 944, there is displayed a result of measurement of an elapse time period of xe2x80x9cminutexe2x80x9d such as an elapse of 1 minute. Transmission of rotation from the second counting wheel train 316 to the minute counting wheel train 322 is constituted to carry out via a pivoting wheel (not illustrated).
According to such a conventional chronograph time piece, the hour counting slip mechanism 918, the second counting slip mechanism 932 and the minute counting slip mechanism 942 are constituted to include clutch springs. Further, by operating the clutch springs, operation of the counting wheel trains is constituted to control.
Further, according to the conventional chronograph time piece, in pushing a button for starting/stopping the chronograph time piece, there is used an operating lever operated by the button. Further, a line spring is used for positioning the operating lever and by bending a portion of the operating lever, the line spring is hooked to the bent portion.
In zeroing the chronograph hands by pushing a reset button, a hammer is operated by a plate spring.
Further, according to the conventional chronograph time piece, there is provided a cam subjected to operation of a yoke for controlling to start and stop operation and zeroing of the chronograph and the cam is constituted to control various functions of the chronograph.
For example, there is disclosed a constitution of a conventional chronograph in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9463/1975 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9464/1975.
However, the conventional chronograph time piece suffers from the following problems.
(1) The hour counting slip mechanism, the second counting slip mechanism and the minute counting slip mechanism are constituted to include the clutch springs and accordingly, a number of parts constituting the counting mechanisms is large and the structure of the time piece is complicated.
(2) It is difficult to position and integrate the operating lever operated by the start/stop button for starting/stopping the chronograph time piece when the start/stop button is pushed. Particularly, the line spring is used for positioning the operating lever and accordingly, it is difficult to adjust a degree of bending the line spring.
(3) According to the chronograph time piece in which an operational amount of the hammer is large, an amount of bending a spring for operating the hammer must be increased. Therefore, it is necessary that the spring for operating the hammer is large and long and a size of the movement needs to be large.
In order to resolve such conventional problems, the following are objects according to the invention.
(1) To provide a chronograph time piece in which a mechanism constituting the chronograph time piece needs not to adjust when integrating the chronograph time piece.
(2) To provide a small-sized chronograph time piece using a lever having excellent spring characteristic without using the clutch spring.
(3) To provide a lever apparatus for a time piece capable of operating a plurality of levers with certainty.
In order to resolve the above-described problems, according to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a chronograph time piece comprising a front train wheel rotating based on rotation of a barrel complete, a second counting wheel constituted to rotate based on rotation of the front train wheel in a chronograph measurement mode, a chronograph second display member for displaying a result of measurement of an elapse time period of second based on rotation of the second counting wheel in the chronograph measurement mode, and a coupling lever for preventing the rotation of the front train wheel from being transmitted to the second counting wheel in a mode in which the chronograph measurement is not executed and transmitting the rotation of the front train wheel to the second counting wheel in the chronograph measurement mode.
Further, according to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a chronograph time piece comprising a front train wheel rotating based on rotation of the barrel complete, a second counter intermediate wheel rotating based on rotation of the front train wheel, a chronograph second display member for displaying a result of measurement of an elapse time period of second based on rotation of the second chronograph wheel, a second counting wheel rotating based on rotation of the second counter intermediate wheel in a chronograph measurement mode, the chronograph second display member for displaying the result of measurement of the elapse time period of second based on the rotation of the second counting wheel, and a coupling lever for preventing the rotation of the second counter intermediate wheel from being transmitted to the second counting wheel in a mode in which chronograph measurement is not executed and transmitting the rotation of the second counter intermediate wheel to the second counting wheel in the chronograph measurement mode.
Further, according to another aspect of the invention, it is preferable to provide the chronograph time piece comprising a minute counting train wheel provided to rotate based on rotation of the second counting wheel, and a chronograph minute display member for displaying a result of measurement of an elapse time period of minute based on rotation of the minute counting train wheel.
Further, according to another aspect of the invention, it is preferable to provide the chronograph time piece comprising at least one hour counting train wheel provided to rotate based on the rotation of the barrel complete in the chronograph measurement mode, and a chronograph hour display member for displaying a result of measurement of an elapse time period of hour based on rotation of the hour counting train wheel.
Further, according to another aspect of the invention, there is provided the chronograph time piece comprising a center wheel and pinion provided to rotate based on the rotation of the barrel complete, a third wheel and pinion provided to rotate based on rotation of the center wheel and pinion, a second wheel provided to rotate based on rotation of the third wheel and pinion, a second display member rotating based on rotation of the second wheel for displaying second, a minute transmission pinion provided to rotate based on rotation of the center wheel and pinion, a minute drive wheel provided to rotate based on rotation of the minute transmission pinion, a minute display member rotating based on rotation of the minute drive wheel for displaying minute, an hour wheel provided to rotate based on the rotation of the minute transmission pinion, and an hour display member rotating based on rotation of the hour wheel for displaying hour.
By constructing the constitution in this way, the number of parts of the chronograph time piece can be reduced while the second counting wheel, the minute counting train wheel and the hour counting train wheel can be operated efficiently.
Further, according to another aspect of the invention, it is preferable to provide the chronograph time piece comprising a chronograph bridge for rotatably supporting an upper shaft portion of the second counting wheel, wherein the coupling lever rotatably supports the upper shaft portion of the counter intermediate wheel, and in the mode in which the chronograph measurement is not executed, the coupling lever is not brought into contact with the chronograph bridge and in the chronograph measurement mode, a portion of the coupling lever is brought into contact with the chronograph bridge.
By the foregoing construction, a meshing operation of the counting train wheel and release of mesh thereof can be controlled without using a clutch spring and the thickness of the counting train wheel can be reduced.
Further, according to another aspect of the invention, it is preferable to provide the chronograph time piece, wherein a guide frame (442d) is provided in the coupling lever (442) and the guide frame rotatably supports the upper shaft portion of the counter intermediate wheel, and in the chronograph measurement mode, an outer peripheral portion of the guide frame is brought into contact with the chronograph bridge to thereby determine a position of the coupling lever relative to the chronograph bridge, to thereby bring the counter intermediate wheel and the second counting wheel in mesh with each other.
By the foregoing construction, the state of the counter intermediate wheel and the second counting wheel in mesh with each other can be maintained with certainty.
Further, according to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a chronograph time piece comprising a main plate constituting a base plate of the chronograph time piece, a second counting wheel for measuring an elapse time period of second based on rotation of a barrel complete in a chronograph measurement mode, a minute counting train wheel for measuring an elapse time period of minute based on the rotation of the barrel complete in the chronograph measurement mode, hour counting train wheels for measuring an elapse time period of hour based on the rotation of the barrel complete in the chronograph measurement mode, a chronograph second display member for displaying a result of measurement of the elapse time period of second by rotating the second counting wheel, a chronograph minute display member for displaying a result of measurement of the elapse time period of minute by rotating the minute counting train wheel, a chronograph hour display member for displaying a result of measurement of the elapse time period of hour by rotating the hour counting train wheels, an operating lever provided movably to the main plate, and an operating cam rotating in one direction based on slidable movement of the operating lever, wherein the operating cam includes ratchet teeth and drive teeth, a number of teeth of the ratchet teeth is twice as much as a number of teeth of the drive teeth and the operating lever is provided engageably to the ratchet teeth, further comprising a stop lever constituted to be capable of stopping rotation of the second counting wheel by rotating the drive teeth in a mode in which chronograph measurement is not executed.
Further, according to another aspect of the invention, it is preferable to provide the chronograph time piece further comprising a second counter intermediate wheel rotating based on the rotation of the barrel complete, the second counting wheel rotating based on rotation of the second counter intermediate wheel in the chronograph measurement mode, the chronograph second display member for displaying the result of measurement of the elapse time period of second based on the rotation of the second counting wheel, and a coupling lever for preventing the rotation of the second counter intermediate wheel from being transmitted to the second counting wheel in the mode in which the chronograph measurement is not executed and transmitting the rotation of the second counter intermediate wheel to the second counting wheel in the chronograph measurement mode, wherein the coupling lever is operated by operating a stop lever.
Furthermore, according to another aspect of the invention, it is preferable to provide the chronograph time piece comprising an hour coupling operation lever rotated by rotating the stop lever, and an hour coupling lever rotating by rotating the hour coupling operation lever, wherein in the mode in which the chronograph measurement is not executed, the hour coupling lever sets rotation of a gear constituting the hour counting train wheel and in the chronograph measurement mode, the hour coupling lever permits the rotation of the gear constituting the hour counting train wheel.
By the foregoing construction, coupling operation of the chronograph time piece can be carried out with certainty by a small number of parts. Further, the respective levers used in the chronograph mechanism according to the invention, does not need a line spring.
Further, according to another aspect of the invention, it is preferable to provide the chronograph time piece, wherein the hour coupling operation lever is arranged on one side of the main plate, the hour coupling lever is arranged on other side of the main plate, further comprising an hour coupling operation lever operating pin provided to penetrate from the one side of the main plate to the other side of the main plate and provided at the hour coupling operation lever, and by moving the hour coupling operation lever operating pin, operation of the hour coupling operation lever is transmitted to the hour coupling lever.
Further, according to another aspect of the invention, it is preferable to provide the chronograph time piece further comprising a hammer transmission lever provided rotatably for resetting the chronograph time piece in reset operation, a hammer setting lever constituted to rotate by rotating the hammer transmission lever in the reset operation and a hammer constituted to rotate by rotating the hammer transmission lever for returning the chronograph second display member and the chronograph minute display member to zero.
Further, according to another aspect of the invention, it is preferable to provide the chronograph time piece comprising an hour hammer transmission lever provided rotatably for resetting the chronograph time piece in the reset operation, and an hour hammer constituted to rotate by rotating the hour hammer transmission lever for returning the chronograph hour display member to zero.
Furthermore, according to another aspect of the invention, it is preferable to provide the chronograph time piece comprising the hour hammer transmission lever provided rotatably for resetting the chronograph time piece in the reset operation, and an hour coupling lever constituted to rotate by rotating the hour hammer transmission lever in the reset operation, wherein in the reset operation, the hour coupling operation lever is constituted to rotate by rotating the hour coupling lever, in the reset operation, the hour coupling operation lever is constituted to rotate by rotating the hour coupling lever, the stop lever is rotated by rotating the hour coupling operation lever and is released of engagement with the second counting wheel.
By the foregoing construction, operation of resetting the chronograph time piece can be carried out with certainty.
Further, it is preferable to constitute to control operation of the hammer setting lever and the stop lever by rotating the drive teeth of the operating cam.
By the foregoing construction, positions of the plurality of levers in the rotational direction for controlling operation of resetting the chronograph time piece can be determined with certainty.
Further, according to another aspect of the invention, it is preferable to provide the chronograph time piece wherein in the reset operation, release of the engagement of the stop lever with the second counting wheel is executed prior to the operation of returning the chronograph second display member and the chronograph minute display member to zero by the hammer.
By the foregoing construction, the chronograph second display member and the chronograph minute display member can be returned to zero with certainty with no influence by the force of the stop lever.
Further, according to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a lever apparatus for a time piece comprising an operating lever provided movably to a main plate of the time piece and an operating cam rotating in one direction based on slidable movement of the operating lever, wherein the operating cam includes ratchet teeth and drive teeth, the number of teeth of the ratchet teeth is twice as much as the number of teeth of the drive teeth and the operating lever is provided engageably to the ratchet teeth, further comprising a stop lever rotating by rotating the drive teeth, a coupling lever constituted to rotate by rotating the stop lever, an hour coupling operation lever rotating by rotating the stop lever, and an hour coupling lever rotating by rotating the hour coupling operation lever.
Further, according to another aspect of the invention, it is preferable to provide the lever apparatus for a time piece comprising a hammer transmission lever provided rotatably to a main plate of the time piece, a hammer setting lever constituted to rotate by rotating the hammer transmission lever, a hammer constituted to rotate by rotating the hammer transmission lever, the hour hammer lever constituted to rotate by rotating the hour hammer transmission lever, and the hour coupling lever constituted to rotate by rotating the hour hammer transmission lever, wherein the coupling transmission lever is constituted to rotate by rotating the hour coupling lever, the coupling transmission lever is constituted to rotate by rotating the hour coupling lever, and operation of the hammer setting lever and operation of the stop lever are controlled by rotating the drive teeth of the operating cam.
By the foregoing construction, there can be realized a lever apparatus for a time piece capable of operating the plurality of levers with certainty by using operating cams.